The Monster Mash
The Monster Mash is a collection of six short stories of the Mane 6 encountering the supernatural, written by Fred M. Sloniker. Although presented as a single fic on FIMFiction and Equestria Daily, each story stands alone and has no impact on any of the others.__TOC__ The Stories Each story stars one of the Mane 6 and matches them up with a different kind of supernatural experience. Fluttershy: The Curse of the Night Fluttershy is bitten by a strange-looking laelap in the Everfree Forest. Later that night, she begins to act strange herself, becoming irritable and violent, and growing physically larger while gaining canine teeth. She tries to attack Rainbow Dash, who leads her on a chase to Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack lassos and hog-ties the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy is quarantined in Twilight's basement while they research what happened to her, but that night a pack of were-ponies dig Fluttershy out and try to make off with her. Twilight and the others make chase and try to fight for Fluttershy's right to stay with them. Only the intervention of the Princesses brings an end to the conflict. Rarity: Blood and Water The story opens with a vampire pony calling Rarity from the grave to complete the process of binding her will to his, only to get jumped and staked by Pinkie Pie. Although Ponyville is happy to have Rarity back with them, she is now a vampire and has to adapt to a nocturnal lifestyle and figure out how to keep herself fed without enslaving other ponies. The arrival of a vampire hunter on her doorstep doesn't make things any easier. Rainbow Dash: The Big Battle The Mane 6 are in Manehatten to use the Elements of Harmony to cleanse barrels of chaotic residue leftover from Discord. A random lizard falls into a pool of the chaos goop and mutates into a kaiju. All attempts to stop its rampage fail until Rainbow Dash bathes in chaos goop herself to get big enough to fight it. Unfortunately, the chaos energy threatens to overwhelm the Pegasus's mind and body and can only be held in check by her Element of Harmony. Pinkie Pie: Gallows Humor Pinkie Pie is dead, and something angry is haunting her friends and usual hang-outs. Applejack: One of the Herd A meteorite crashes into a fallow field of Sweet Apple Acres one night, and the next day Applejack keeps getting this itching feeling that some ponies, like Rainbow Dash and Lily, are lying despite them not acting the least bit out of character. That night at a meteor-gazing slumber party at Twilight's, Rainbow tries to kiss AJ out of nowhere, sparking an argument that convinces Twilight to investigate. The pair go to Sugar Cube Corner to find Pinkie Pie. Pinkie is giving off the same aura of wrongness as Rainbow and passes it on to Twilight through a kiss. AJ runs for her life back to her farm, only to find that her family, and soon all of Ponyville, is under the same influence. Twilight Sparkle: The Case of Wild Clover the Warder Twilight comes upon an estate sale in Canterlot and purchases a interesting looking notebook. It turns out to be the journal of a unicorn named Wild Clover who slowly went mad trying to unravel the mystery behind a pony named Party Popper, who had reality-warping abilities similar to Pinkie Pie - particularly off-screen teleportation. Intrigued, Twilight reads the journal with the intention of discovering the errors in the detection spell Wild Clover developed. Despite reading Clover's descent into madness as he speaks of feeling eldritch things watching him constantly, Twilight attempts the detection spell and becomes overwhelmed with the sensation of being watched. Category:Fan fiction